


FLIP

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Multi, Threesome, jerkin_off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know the future like he used to, not since he rescued them. Then and there she decided it was time to find out.</p><p>A Sugar/Zacharie/Batter kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLIP

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised version of my fill for this prompt: http://jerkin-off.dreamwidth.org/805.html?thread=5925#cmt5925  
> No content warnings besides 'gratuitous porn' and 'even more gratuitous fluff'
> 
> I have a tendency to go on and on in author notes... so I'll just say that if you are curious about anything in particular feel free to ask.

Zacharie knew full well he had lucked out finding the Batter after the game had ended so quickly. Oh, he hid behind his mask during his little improvised speeches of mutually beneficial agreements and privatised spectre-busting, but sometimes she could hear his gratitude dripping like treacle from every word.

It would be pathetic, and it was a little, but Zacharie was such a sweetheart. He always had been, even before things went wrong and she went with them.

He even brought the Batter as a present for her, a monster worthy of a last dance. But then the two of them dragged her up the stairs and locked her in Pablo's booooring rooms with nothing to eat but cat food until she promised to behave.

She huffed as she twirled a lazy path on her bare toes across the room, two zones and uncounted days away. What did 'behave' even mean? She behaved just the way that suited her.

The Batter had behaved himself, righteous in his violence, and got nothing for it. When Zacharie dragged him from the fountain of meat and woke him with a Joker, his player and purpose had left him. He was no purifier, just an ugly duckling with a baseball bat and no swans to enlighten him. Zacharie told her he didn't move until he gave him a new mission--to protect him, and Sugar.

She had decided the Batter interpreted that as 'spoil Sugar's fun.' But she knew what it was like to have your strings cut, so she forgave the silly duckie, mostly.

She only prodded at him at first, provoked him, to see how he would react. She had to be careful... sometimes she got a little carried away, and it would end with both of them bruised and scratched and Zacharie holding them apart and murmuring, ‘There, there!’

But besides fighting, the Batter had no initiative, no... no passion. When he wasn't questioning the use of Zacharie's errands, he would stand in the doorways and corridors and do nothing at all, as if hoping the spectres would come to him. It made her so sad to see the blank expression on his face, still hoping that someone would tell him what to do. And that worried her... being sad made her angry, and if she got too angry all three of them would be in trouble.

That was why she talked to him more. He stopped being quite so scary. When they came to Birsmark, she spent a week feeding him her favourite cakes and sweets and had him hesitatingly licking the cream from her fingers, until she let slip a hint of where sugar came from. Whoops.

He let her lie across his lap like a kitty, but perhaps he only missed Pablo, who left to find Valerie. He made the right noises, though muted, when she breathed on his neck, yet it was up to her to lift his arm around her shoulders. Still, it was wonderful to have another warm body to sleep next to and keep the nightmares away. She could do it now, late at night with him keeping watch at the window, if she weren’t restless with boredom....

Zacharie was rummaging in the latest crate dragged from the gallery’s depths. Elsen asked the Batter to destroy the ghosts and he was still capable without his purity or the add-on. While the Batter purified and she joined in, Zacharie had his choice of the abandoned merchandise and the backrooms he had commandeered were filling with crates and barrels, between which they fitted themselves and the furniture.

It was a mini-gallery in itself. It only needed some spectres, maybe a whale. A whale would definitely liven the night up, but Sugar didn’t feel like catching one.

Instead, she sauntered towards Zacharie. His sweater sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and he knelt on a chair, to reach into a crate that looked to her like all the others. He lifted his head when he heard her coming--he always had a moment for her--and brushed down his dishevelled hair with his hands, making no difference to it at all.

She affectionately ruffled his fringe, making it even worse. "What did you find today?"

"An entire case of first-grade smoke." He leaned against her and the edge of his mask pushed against her collar bone, as familiar as if she wore it herself. "This will fetch a good price, if we find a worthy buyer..."

"Are you going to get away with stealing?" The Batter's deadpan voice cut through the still air. Apparently he did think about things other than spectres.

"My dear Batter..." The phrase didn't seem quite as sarcastic as it used to. "As I keep telling you, they think the gallery’s tainted. They will melt it all down and send it back to Zone 1."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sugar saw the Batter stretch, crack his neck, and return his hands to the bat resting across his legs. "What will they do when they find crates missing?" His voice held no real concern--he was probably calculating how many Burnts he could take at once.

Zacharie reached into the crate once more with a muffled chuckle. "We’ll come to that when they find someone brave enough to look for them."

The Batter only shrugged. Zacharie was right--they couldn’t even handle seeing Sugar in the streets without hurrying inside and locking the doors. She was a lot scarier than a ghost, she thought with a smirk, but still....

She leaned on the edge of the crate and peered at the rows of bottles. "I don't see what’s so great about canned smoke."

"I don't care for it. But this is air fit for the Queen herself, if she had any need to breathe." Zacharie lifted a bottle out of its casing and held it to her. The smoke moved like the memory of water, grey and twisting in on itself. "People who think they’re important take this, so that they may accept the truth for a while, heh heh...."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Batter's head tilt forward until he gazed at the floor between his feet. No ghosts there, Duckie. He always grew uncomfortable when they mentioned the Queen. Maybe his mission had come from her, or was meant to bring them face to face. Now, he could only try and remember what her face looked like, like everyone else.

His silence unnerved her. She preferred him angry, fighting back. When he swung his bat she admired his form even when it was her ribs he was breaking.

Zacharie went on counting bottles. He hadn’t even noticed! Sugar glared between the back of his head and at Duckie sulking in the corner, chewing her lip. If Zacharie had risked Dedan and the Queen’s wrath by interfering with the Batter's fate, he could at least pay attention to him. More than the glances at his backside she'd caught him making.

At least she knew how to command his attention. "Hey, Zacharie?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Give me the coin."

Zacharie nearly dropped his precious cargo and almost fell into the crate rescuing it. Plastic rattled as he hauled himself out, his eyes comically wide in his silly frog mask. "What for!?"

Sugar rolled her eyes under her fringe. "I’m not keeping it, you miser!"

Zacharie recoiled. "You know I only have one!"

The Batter peered from beneath the brim of his hat. "You can’t spare one credit, merchant?"

"I want to show the Batter." Sugar's smile widened and her voice sweetened. "He might like it. Please?"

Zacharie sighed deeply in resignation, and reached under his sweater. From some hidden pocket he procured the gold coin. She snatched it like the last cookie, spun on her heel and threw it at the Batter's head.

The Batter snatched it out of the air. Sugar beamed with the pleasant guilt of mischief done well. It was nice to see she was keeping him on his toes.

She hopped over and squeezed next to him on his crate, looking up with him as he held the coin to the dim blue lights. On its surface, a white pair of kittens stood proud, tails entwined.

"How much is it worth?" 

"One Gee Pee. Whatever that is."

On the other side, the details rubbed away by a million hands and the ravages of time, was the visage of the Queen.

Sugar leaned against his arm. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

The Batter didn't even nod.

"It's okay." Before he could return to his sulk, she gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "You get me, instead."

He didn't pull away when she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. He only sighed when she gave his earlobe the softest of nibbles like a marshmallow she wanted to savour.

She held out her hand and he placed the coin firmly the centre of her palm. As she closed her grip, his fingers trailed along her own, cautiously.

"Please be more careful with that!" Zacharie pulled at his sleeves as he approached them. "I'm sure I'll need it for a puzzle one day."

He was never jealous--she belonged to nobody and besides, envy was a number one factor in bad business decisions. But he wasn't leaving her to toy with him, either. He watched them without any pithy comment to make, which usually meant he was waiting to see what would happen next.

He didn't know the future like he used to, not since he rescued them. Then and there she decided it was time to find out.

She steeled her resolve, held the coin on the edge of her thumb and flicked it high into the air. It hovered like a yellow star against the twilight, three pairs of eyes watching its spin.

The coin thudded into her right hand and she slapped it down on the back of her left. "Call it, Duckie."

The Batter's expression didn't change. "Heads."

Sugar lifted her hand, and it was as though the Queen stared balefully at her with her one visible eye. She grinned back. Too bad, lady, I'm the one getting laid.

She slipped the coin into her pants, grabbed the Batter's arm and led him from the window. It was only when she pushed him onto the bed in the corner and crawled between his legs that he said, "What were you flipping for?"

"Indeed." Zacharie peered at them from between the crates piled high against the bed. "Can I have my coin back?"

"In a sec. Come on, Zacharie, it's your lucky night." She peeked up from between the Batter's thighs with her fingers already wriggling under his shirt. "You got tail! ;-)"

She preferred the floor, Zacharie often nodded off in a chair, and she had never seen the Batter sleep. The bed was made for tiny, timid Elsens but even the combined weight of herself and the broad-shouldered man she clambered upon barely dented the hard mattress.

The Batter sat up with his legs sprawled around her. His presence filled the whole bed. He looked down at her with a detached curiosity--was he daring her to go through with this? Or waiting to see Zacharie's reaction?

She heard Zacharie slip through the crates after them. After just long enough to make her nervous, she felt his weight on the edge of the bed behind her.

The Batter tensed against the bedframe. He wouldn't ravish her, but he wouldn't flee, Sugar knew. He shot a questioning glare over her head. 

She didn't know how Zacharie answered him, but felt his hands rest gently on her rump.

Everything she did was spur of the moment and flippant desire, and even dramatic failure wouldn't hurt her for long, but this time she was the lucky one, between her oldest friend and her brand-new Duckie. She giggled with delight and bucked against Zacharie's palms as she nuzzled her face against the bulge between the Batter's legs. It was terrible of her, but she always went for the treats first.

She mouthed at him until the fabric tightened under her lips and the Batter breathed just a little harder, the same way he did after he beat the shit out of something, and his hands tightened on the bedframe threatening to snap it.

Over the sound of creaking metal she heard her belts unravel onto the bed. Her pants slipped down over her hips and she gave a little start--with Zacharie's deft touch, he always took her by surprise.

With a sway of her hips she obligingly shook her pants the rest of the way to her stockinged shins, exposing her panties to the air--a black stringed thing she found in one of the crates, with a thin triangle of fabric preserving a vestige of modesty.

Zacharie kept his hands off her now. He was taking his time, not caring that she was servicing another man in front of him. She kept on licking the Batter through thick white fabric and felt Zacharie's eyes studying every curve as he 'hmm'ed and 'ahh'ed--she could picture him with his finger on his chin. A feeling of pride warmed her heart and her face. Everyone could see she had nice tits, that was all they saw sometimes, but her ass was something special that only someone like Zacharie would get to appreciate.

Only when Zacharie had a good eyeful did his finger return, ticking her along one string from her hip to the inside of her thigh. He stroked the soft bare skin thoughtfully, then ever so gently, pushed the silky fabric deeper into her.

Her shriek made the windowpanes rattle. They all froze instinctively, as if scared their parents were going to catch them.

The only response was the faint call of a whale in a distant corridor. The Batter sighed and Sugar burst into gasping laughter.

Then Zacharie, the jerk, traced her slit though the fabric with unnerving gentleness and she damn near got the hiccups. Her whole body trembled. She wanted more, so much more, she was such a greedy girl and she knew it. Zacharie knew it too.

The Batter pushed against her face and her fingers even in his irritation--he was about to find out too. She tugged at his tight pants, loosening them just enough for her to reach in and pull him out and slurp on him.

She felt him suppress a groan, deep in his chest, and his whole body shifted under her.

"You're so tense, Duckie." Sugar jerked him twice, smiling at the way he tried to keep his imperious veneer with his back arched in pleasure. "You a virgin?"

"She means no offence, Batter." Zacharie leaned forward and rested his elbows on the small of her back like she was a counter. "In case you haven't noticed, the lady has strange turn-ons."

"Hmph." That was the closest to a laugh she had heard the Batter get. "No."

She stroked him again, hefting him in her slim hand. Everything about his body was perfect, she could barely stand it. "If you're a good boy, I'll make sure of--"

Zacharie yanked her new panties down with no care at all and slid two thick fingers into her. Her words trailed off in a ecstatic gurgle and she lost her balance, face-first into the Batter's lap.

"Far be it for me to tell you what to do." Zacharie slipped his fingers into her and out again, feeling her out like he didn't already know her. "Just remember, this is mine for tonight. I won it fair and square, no?"

"Mm, mm." It felt so maddeningly good she'd agree to anything to keep him doing it. "You sure did, with your lucky coin."

"It's a lucky coin now?" The Batter was as humourless as ever despite having someone's hand around his cock. If she weren't so distracted, she'd be laughing for him.

"Isn't it?" Zacharie pulled his slick fingers out of her. "Heh heh..."

She sagged against the Batter. She already felt bereft. Under her bare skin she felt him awkwardly tug his pants down further until rough hair scraped her cheek. She rested her head against his hip and closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of smooth skin and hardened veins under her tongue.

"Sugar." Zacharie's voice was almost a whisper. "Prop yourself up, won't you please?"

"Mm..." Not taking her mouth away, she used a spare hand and her feet to kick her panties and pants away. She perched on her knees, her legs bare except for her striped stockings and the slickness on her thighs.

"Atta girl." She heard soft rustling--probably her clothes being shoved out of the way--then the rasp of Zacharie pushing his mask off his face, up against his messy black hair. She opened one eye and saw the Batter regarding him, his attention no longer on her though his hand came to rest on her hair. She almost felt a little jealous herself...

Then Zacharie gently pulled her folds apart, and kissed her.

A shiver went up her spine. It wasn't the immediate shock of pleasure he had taunted her with. His mouth was soft, even tender. It made her murmur and lift her head up to just enough to take the Batter in hand again, and wrap her lips around the head of his cock.

Even the big bad Batter couldn't stop himself from groaning this time and she sighed with contentment. She could stay like this for hours... a strange feeling for her. Maybe it was the hand stroking her hair, adorably restrained, like he knew her tolerance for pain but not for pleasure.

Or maybe it was just how fucking good Zacharie's mouth felt when he wasn't talking. He kissed her all the way down, tilting her hips up a little to tongue her clit. When she gasped her appreciation, he did it again and this time he didn't take his lips away. He sucked hard on her, making her squeak and shiver.

"Ymn..." She took her mouth off the Batter and licked her lips and tried again. "You're such a hypocrite."

"Hm?" Zacharie peered at her, dark skin and one eye just visible over her shoulder with his mask shoved haphazardly to the side of his face. "Howso?"

"You with your stupid face saying I'm the pervert here. You're such a tease!" She gasped for air--she felt a little dizzy with her head pointing downward and her blood rushing to her groin instead. "Why can't you just stick it in already!? >:-\"

"Really?" Zacharie's slick lips curled into a grin that made the Batter shrink back as if in fear of him, and her heart skipped a beat. "But if that's what you want... heh heh."

He dove in and kissed her deeper. She howled and grabbed at the Batter's tunic as if begging him for help but there wasn't any getting away from his clever tongue lapping at her and probing deeper, slithering out to lick her up and down.

Her hips were yanked up to his face and her body slid along the Batter's legs. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her tightly, not gently but as if comforting her as she panted for air.

Zacharie sighed with an appreciation she didn't hear from him often, even in his most materialistic moments. His thumbs had peeled her open and she felt his eyes studying every fold. He admired her... Then his tongue was back, and his lips, and the lightest touch of teeth on her clit.

She braced herself against the Batter and peered under herself for a moment, between her tits swaying side to side and her nipples poking out under their tape, at the tent in Zacharie's trousers far out of her reach. The little part of her not melting with joy had to wonder why he was being so altruistic.

He lapped at her hard, distracting her. Ah, but it felt so wonderful, she wasn't about to let him go and with the grace of a dancer she hooked her legs over his shoulders, letting the Batter's broad chest and arms take her weight.

Zacharie was stronger than he looked and he propped her up until his face was practically pressed into her cunt. His hands squeezed her butt so tightly she squeaked his name. He laughed then tongue fucked her until she was almost sobbing all over the Batter's nice clean shirt.

So close to her, his nails digging into her soft flesh, he found the one spot inside her that made her cry out and squeal with delight and kept at it.

"Zach... Zacharie..." She couldn't hold back and she didn't want to. "Ah, ahh--!"Her pussy tightened and she came with a howling, shuddering moan that wracked her body as it throbbed in time with her heartbeat. 

Zacharie murmured in the most self-satisfied fashion possible, and softly sucked at her until she sagged against the Batter's chest.

She blinked the sweat out of her eyes and peered down. The Batter's cock, neglected as she writhed and whimpered, had gone half-soft. Whoops. She got a little too selfish, when she was greedy.

"Sorry, Duckie," she murmured.

"Hm. Oh. Whatever." The Batter seemed distracted--she didn't blame him He tucked himself in as if nothing had happened while she turned and stretched her poor strained legs.

Zacharie was wiping at his face with a corner of the blanket like he'd had an exquisite meal. He hadn't even touched himself, she could tell. So fastidious. What a darling. She found the strength to sit up and kissed his face all over, enjoying the taste and his purring at the attention.

The Batter sat up suddenly and began fixing his uniform.

"Hey, hey!" Sugar pounced on the Batter, batting his hands away from his shirt. "We're not finished yet."

"I am."

"But you won the coin toss!"

She turned to Zacharie for support and he was licking his fingers, his mask still half-falling off his face, one dilated eye regarding the Batter. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him forward as if presenting him. "Heads!"

The Batter stared blankly at her, and at Zacharie. The furrows in his brow deepened in the shadow of his cap. "Why?"

Sugar's toes curled tight in agitation. Wasn't it obvious? She laughed herself off. "You need a reason for everything, don't you?"

He stood up with his back to her, just out of her reach, tightening his belt. "Some of us do."

She opened her mouth to answer but nothing would come out. He thought it was a game just for her, didn't he? An unfamiliar panic seeped into her, freezing her afterglow. She didn't mean it to... if it had been it wasn't any more and yet she was still about to lose.

"Just one moment, friend." Zacharie's hand rose to her own, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I won't ask you again." There was no threat in the Batter's voice. It was a demand, like those he made when she first met him. "Why?"

"Let's call it a mark of my appreciation." Zacharie's words were as collected as always, a faint amusement underscoring each one. He slipped out of Sugar's grip and pulled his mask into place, in preparation. "You won't take my credits, after all." From his back pocket, he took out the gold coin.

Sugar's mouth dropped open. She whacked him on the shoulder. "You sneak!"

"Hah, be more careful where you put your clothes when you go to bed. Now, Batter." His low voice and loose clothes hid the tension in his body, but his broad, nimble fingers were clutching his coin too tightly. "Our tryst was the result of Sugar's capriciousness but I got the impression, and correct me if I'm wrong, that you weren't merely tolerating it...?"

"Heads," the Batter said.

Zacharie chuckled and flicked the coin.

The Batter swung about and snatched it in mid-air. He threw it overarm at the wall with a frustrated grunt, more anger than exertion. The coin ricocheted off a window frame and scraped across the tiles and out of sight like a stone skipped across plastic.

The ear-shredding sound brought a spiteful, satisfied smirk to his face, the most human emotion she had ever seen on him. She was impressed, and a little put out. She had spent days trying to make him that angry.

"No more games." With that explanation, the Batter flopped onto the side of the bed and his cleats clattered hard against the floor.

"Rest assured, no one is playing you." Zacharie's tone was almost conversational. He didn't protest the brutal treatment of his precious coin at all. Maybe this was the puzzle he had been waiting for

"I wonder." The Batter parted his legs a little further and straightened his back. His mouth returned to its neutral line, but the sullen stare he gave her made her mouth water. She knew what it meant--do it before I change my mind.

She would, she'd make it all up to him and more and she leaped at him and into his palm on her face.

The Batter held her at arm's length as she flailed for him. "Not you."

"Aw, Duckieee!"

"You had your turn." His hand dropped to her jacket and twisted the collar, holding her still. With his other hand, he pointed at Zacharie. "You."

Zacharie hustled to his knees in front of the Batter with an unusually demure air.

Sugar took a deep breath. The jacket was tight, constricting her, but she could handle it and she watched, licking the circles at the corners of her mouth. When the Batter held her like this it meant she had to stay still for a moment, even with her bare pussy tingling.

"So." Zacharie tapped his fingers on the mattress. "What next, amigo? Perhaps you could take off your hat?"

"Take off your mask."

They regarded each other.

"Heh, heh." Zacharie relaxed a little, his fingers moving to the Batter's hips and idly straightening the hem of his tunic. "I suppose there are lines that even now we won't cross." His hands moved down as if to massage the Batter's legs, and the grip loosened on Sugar's collar.

"Can I get off the bed?" Her subdued voice broke the silence of the moment.

The Batter eyeballed her. She could see the sweat forming on his brow again already.

"I won't get in Zach's way, I promise. This blanket sucks!" she whined suddenly, truthfully. "It's all rough and scratching my butt. It's like Elsens hate fun."

"They're scared of it." Zacharie readjusted the mask once more, enough to show his mouth and his red tongue running over his teeth in anticipation. "Although that's not much different..."

The Batter's grip loosened. When she got her breath back she slid off the bed onto the cold hard tiles, to the right of Zacharie and the Batter's blood-stained shoes.

"What's taking you so long?" The Batter seemed even more frightening than normal from way above her head, though his half-closed eyes were glaring at Zacharie.

Zacharie's hands slid up and down the Batter's toned legs, languid. "I'm ready when you are."

The Batter lifted his hips, almost petulantly, and Zacharie pulled his pants and briefs down to his knees with a little huff and the same eager lack of care he had stripped Sugar with. He didn't give Sugar a chance to have a good look--the back of his head and his mussed-up hair and the strings holding his silly mask in place got in the way.

But the Batter's stiffening shoulders and his breath hitching told her all she needed to know. Oh, she would have loved to crawl up his body and chew his earlobes again, and pull down his high collar to lick his throat... but she would behave. Whatever that meant.

She leaned in, listening to Zacharie's warm mouth working out of sight.

His hands braced against the Batter's sculpted thighs and he drew back, sucking hard. The Batter's breath caught louder and he muttered grudging approval, relaxing a little at last.

Zacharie's couldn't go down quite as far the second time, or the third. His body shifted to press hard against the stiff fabric bundled around the Batter's calves. He lifted his mask a little higher, took a breath through his nose and kept a slow, shallow rhythm, his hands resting on the Batter's hips.

He looked so intent, so diligent. Sugar wanted to help him... and Duckie hadn't said a word about not touching Zacharie, had he?

She carefully reached under the Batter's knees and rubbed Zacharie's stomach through his sweater. He moaned, mouth full. Encouraged, she reached further down and gave him a reassuring squeeze, just as he had.

Zacharie's head arced up and the Batter's cock slid from his mouth, bobbing in front of him. He looked so good, gasping for air, she just had to give him one kiss and he tasted like the three of them tangled together just like she wanted. She craved more and chewed on Zacharie's bottom lip until he whimpered in ecstatic pain--

The Batter kicked her over and Zacharie tumbled with her. He snarled and yanked his shoes off his feet and his pants from his legs, until all he was wearing from the waist down were his black socks.

Sugar picked herself up, beaming at him. "Now we match!"

The Batter yanked them forward and she yelped, grabbing Zacharie for support. His legs wrapped around them and his thighs--oh, they felt even better bare and against her face--his thighs were holding them both in place. She could barely move, her cheek pressed against Zacharie's.

"I'm warning you...." The Batter gathered the coarse blanket up in his hands, his voice rasping.

Zacharie's right hand snaked up between his knees. "Or what?"

When no answer came, he wrapped his fingers around the base of the Batter's cock and gently slid his lips over the head. The Batter's hips jerked and the blanket almost tore in his grip but still he kept his hands off him. Sugar wanted so badly to grab a handful of Zacharie's thick hair and force them down, taking control over both of them... Or she could share with Zacharie, lapping at the Batter until he coated both their tongues in icing...

The possibilities almost made her dizzy but either way, she still had her darling Zacharie close to her, very close. She shrugged off her jacket and perched her bare, still-damp thighs against his hip. She had a very good view now. If Zacharie hadn't wrung her out so well, she would be grinding against him in desperation. Instead, she wrapped herself around his body, lifted his sweater and pressed her mostly-bare breasts against him.

If he had a motive for teasing the Batter he momentarily forgot it in her arms, and slid forward as if by accident.

The Batter's hips jerked upward and he made a sharp, stung sound. He yanked Zacharie off him and slumped across the bed, gasping for air, his dick twitching.

He looked so delicious, Sugar couldn't help leering. "He is good, isn't he?"

Without a word the Batter took off his cap, combed his fingers through his hair and put it on again. It was so fast and unannounced she couldn't catch what his fringe looked like, but the brim wasn't enough to hide the red flushing the tops of his ears, or his cock dripping.

She pressed her lips against Zachare's neck again, her eyes closed--less temptation to gobble the Batter all up herself, that way. "You sure are taking your time with him."

She felt Zacharie's heart pounding under her slender hands, like a scared little birdie.

"Nothing to say?" Sugar walked her fingers down Zacharie's belly and brushed between his legs.

Zacharie gave a most uncollected squeak and bit down on his own hand, hard.

She giggled and nipped at the nape of his neck. "Look at the two of you." She rose up to stage-whisper in his ear. "You really like him, don't you?"

He nodded quickly, automatically.

"Almost as much as you like me?"

The Batter propped himself up on one elbow and watched them, but he was as likely being impatient again as he was waiting for an answer.

Zacharie could only tremble in her embrace. A lesser man would have gone up in flames.

"Mmmaybe you should tell him how much you like him?"

He gulped, wiped his mouth with the back of his sweater sleeve and finally muttered, apologetic, "My tongue's tired."

And Sugar buried her face in his sweater and laughed and laughed. "Poor thing!"

Zacharie's chuckle seemed much less certain of itself than usual. She only laughed harder and slapped her hand on his ass to hoist him up.

He grabbed the Batter's shirt and his boots found purchase against the floor. He dove onto the Batter and lapped at him with an appetite she knew, that she felt herself, that she had been the subject of, now for a Batter whose stoic persona was cracking down the middle.

Oh, but he tried not to beg and he bit back a word she was sure wasn't pure. But his teeth dug into his bottom lip couldn't stop his deep, needy moaning, building up with each dip of Zacharie's head.

The sound was intoxicating and her butt wriggled in want. Zacharie drew the moans out, gradually slowing his pace. He finally stopped with lips rested almost chastely on the Batter's tip.

The Batter snapped, without warning. "Fucking hell!" There was no mistaking what he said this time He gripped white-knuckled handfuls of Zacharie's hair and thrust into his mouth in a way that made her pussy doubly jealous. His eyes squeezed shut, his whole body tensed.

Zacharie jammed his coin-flipping thumb hard into the base of his shaft and pulled his mouth away, leaving him hanging.

In his dazed state the Batter only realised what had stopped him when he heard Sugar's cruel snickering. He pounded his fists at the mattress until she heard springs snapping and glared daggers at Zacharie. "You little shit."  
.  
"Scary!" Sugar smirked at him and casually leaned an elbow on his leg. "Dirty talk sounds good on you, though." She felt a little bad for teasing him, but it was too much fun and she could feel Zacharie silently shaking with mirth in between his heavy breaths.

"Don't mock me!" The Batter turned away, face scarlet with embarrassed, frustrated desire. "Finish it!"

"Shh, shh, of course. We're not complete monsters." Her free hand fumbled between Zacharie's legs and opened his zipper. He had more than earned it. "That's what makes us so frightening. Isn't that right?"

Zacharie's back arched and his neglected cock effortlessly slid into her hand, hard and ripe. His mask was slipping off revealing dark skin and stubble along his jawline and his mouth open wide, one eye glancing back at her for approval in the most adorable way.

"Ahh, but you were right, your tongue looks exhausted!" She giggled again and tightened her grip. "Better use your throat."

He bucked into her and slid his soaked lips down the Batter's length, putting his weight onto him and still throttling him with his fingers. The Batter couldn't move his hips under the pressure and his fingers tightened on his hair but Zacharie wouldn't be rushed and his admonishments turned into garbled, shocked cries of pleasure. She wondered if the stoic, stern man had ever felt this good before tonight--she knew she could barely remember the last time she had.

She pushed her free fingers into herself, a relief that only made her crave more. "Good, my darlings, keep going." She stroked Zacharie, feeling out the familiar ridges against her palm. "That's it, take him all in, you lucky boys." She could have brought herself off there and then, greedy as ever but she had an even better idea. She pushed up against Zacharie and murmured into his ear, "Show each other how grateful you are--"

Zacharie spurted all over her hand with a low, satiated moan rumbling in his chest. His grip slackened and the Batter jolted upright and for all his noise he came with a strangled gasp she knew she would spend entire days remembering. Zacharie cupped the Batter's hips and sighed with delight at the thick, white drops sliding down his chin, messy and wanton.

It looked too tasty for Sugar to let go to waste and she lapped it all up, her comparatively clean hand scooping up the come dripping down his neck before it reached his collar. The Batter's knees gave out and he released his grip, and they lolled against the edge of the bed in each other's arms.

The room was quiet, hot and still, the only sound coming from Sugar as she lazily sucked come from her fingers and Zacharie recovered his composure against her shoulder. It was like all three of them were puppets with the tension suddenly gone from their strings. Maybe that made her the puppeteer this time. What a silly idea.

Zacharie was the first to stand. His legs still shook and he pulled his pants up a little too high. "Pardon me, friends."He slid his mask back down as effortlessly as tipping a hat, and disappeared into the darkness between the crates.

Sugar yanked what was left of the scratchy blanket to the floor and crawled onto the starched white sheets.

The Batter got up without a word. She watched him as he picked his briefs and his pants from the floor, as calm as ever but notably slowly than usual.

He glanced at his sentry spot near the window. She rolled across the bed, to give him room, and he left his shoes and belt on the floor. He laid out straight and stiff by her side and clasped his hands loosely across his chest, his eyes focused somewhere above the ceiling.

It wasn't the night to ask what he was thinking. She scooted closer instead and hooked her arm under his shoulders. Gingerly, he shifted and turned his body to face her.

She ducked in and kissed him. His mouth opened and he grunted in surprise as she rolled a little come she had saved for him, from her tongue to his. It tasted like all three of them tangled together, like they just were. It felt good to see his eyes widening in surprise, too close for his cap to hide. His tongue licking hers clean felt even better.

"You're fun to feed," she whispered.

He put on that peculiar blank expression he used when she did something that upset and amused him at the same time but this time, his hand slid between her legs and his calloused fingertips stroked her. She purred and ground against him until she came, nowhere near as wonderful as the last but desperately needed and leaving her warm and contented and curled in the crook of his arm.

He yawned, a peculiarly human motion for him. "Strange woman," he said.

She snorted and shoved at shoulder. "You're the one who's a duck. :-P"

The Batter blinked blearily. His expression hardened, serious, just for a moment, as if he were about to ask something.

"I'm here, I'm here." Zacharie crawled between them and wriggled until he had room of his own. He laid on his back, spinning his precious gold coin in his fingers.

Sugar hugged Zacharie's arm. "So?"

"I believe it came up tails."

The Batter glared blankly at the two of them. Then, he yawned a 'whatever' and dropped his head behind Zacharie's shoulder.

Minutes later, when Zacharie thanked them for existing over and over, the vulnerability leaking through his mask, all he had to add was a light snore. She only clung tighter to him and fell to sleep with a grin on her face.


End file.
